


The Kindly Ones

by fengirl88



Category: The Oresteia - Aeschylus
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Sedoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindly Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/gifts).



> Written for the Kindness challenge at fan_flashworks; this one is for Kalypso.

 

Goddess Athena  
renames them Eumenides,  
offers them red robes, a shrine.

 

Deep in their new home  
under the earth of Athens,  
the Furies mutter and growl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The website Shadow Poetry defines [sedoka](http://shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/sedoka.html) as "an unrhymed poem made up of two three-line _katauta_ with the following syllable counts: 5/7/7, 5/7/7. A Sedoka, pair of katauta as a single poem, may address the same subject from differing perspectives.  
>  A katauta is an unrhymed three-line poem the following syllable counts: 5/7/7."


End file.
